particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Revolutionary Socialist Party (Dorvik)
The Arbeiter Sozialistisch Partei ''(Workers Socialist Party) is a left-wing party composed of most trade unions in Dorvik. It was preceded by the ''Arbeiter Anarchistische Föderation ''(Workers Anarchist Federation). It advocates for a worker-led economy and nationalization of Dorvik's industry, while also being fighting for social equality and focusing on progressivism more than other left parties. Purposes and Principles Red|seats = |president_of_the_syndicates = Destina Ruhr|vicepresident_of_the_syndicates = Niko Wach|general_secretary = Sebastian Sonnenfeld}}The ASP defines itself as a Left Unity party, uniting Metzists, Socialists and Anarchists, and advocates for a worker-led Dorvik, the emancipation of wage labour, a worker-led and a fair economy, egalitarianism for women and upholding the values of liberty and solidarity. Its own political agenda is based on the materialist conception of society and scientific socialism developed by Karlstein Metz, and Reinhardt Frei, among other metzists and progressive thinkers of Terra It defines itself as internationalist, therefore it seeks the constant collaboration with other progressive and revolutionary parties or movements of the world. Structure and Factions The ASP is the union of most of Dorvik's trade unions and syndicates, where every single guild elects a President which represents said syndicate in the ''Syndikatskongress ''(Trade Union Congress) to decide and vote on decisions proposed in the party. The party itself is led by the ''Präsident des Syndikats ''(President of the Syndicate), which acts as the main representative of the party and is elected through voting by the representatives of each syndicate. Said delegates are also elected by every worker from a guild. All elected officials stay in power as long as members of the party do not call for elections. The Workers Socialist Party allows sectarianism (contrary to Rottmann's period as President) and three main factions exist. These are: * 'Arbeiters Zweig: The Workers Branch is considered to be the centre of the party. They advocate for Metzism and Communism, using the party as the vanguard for a revolution, nationalization of Dorvik's primary industries and the transition to a socialist economy. Its representative is Sebastian Sonnenfeld. * ''Gemäßigt Zweig'': The Moderate Branch represents the less radical group of the party. They advocate for Socialism and Social Democracy, and also decentralization of the State and that a violent revolution is not necessary to establish a socialist system in Dorvik. Its representative is Niko Wach * ''Autonomist Zweig''': The Autonomist Branch (getting its name from the old Autonomist Branch led by Reinhardt Frei in the Workers Anarchist Federation) unites the most radical part of the party and is also the most numerous one. They advocate for Anarchism and total civil and political liberties and a worker-led economy, while also fighting for the destruction of the State. Its representative is Destina Ruhr. History ''Foundation and Reformation The Workers Socialist Party was founded in 4420 by Kuno Rottmann, previous Vice-Representative of the Workers Anarchist Federation. After the death of Reinhardt Frei, Representative of this party, Rottmann was elected as the new leader for the Federation, leading to the reformation of the old anarcho-syndicalist party into the newly formed and established socialist party. Accommodation was sought immediately with the Dorvish Communist Party. The Ruhr Takeover and the return of Anarchism 10 years after its conception, the Workers Socialist Party was once again completely reformed by another member, this time Destina Ruhr, previous Vice-President of the Syndicates. Kuno Rottmann, founder and only leader of the party, held little support even before Frei's death, and with the arrival of Destina Ruhr, a charismatic and powerful leader, the Trade Union Congress demanded a referendum on the continuation of Rottmann's presidency. Losing with only 17% of the votes, Kuno Rottmann decided to leave politics altogether, although it is suspected he joined the Dorvish Communist Party soon after. Being the obvious successor, Destina Ruhr became the second Präsident der Syndikate and a process of libertarianization began. Illegalization and Exile Nearing March 4433, the Dorvish society had become incredibly polarized and no chances of reconciliation could be made between the All-Dorvischer Verband, representing the extreme-right and the Arbeiters Sozialistisch Partei ''and the ''Dorvish Kommunistische Partei , ''representing the extreme-left. Nearing elections, the socialist parties began having doubts and saw a very possible victory for the All-Dorvish League or, if Ruhr's campaign victorious, a coup attempt. Fearing the worst, the left coalition quickly passed a law stating that all officials must be elected by their soldiers, in an attempt to stop any possible coup supporters gaining enough power. What the left saw as a way to stop the army from intervention in civilian matters, the right saw as a blatant attack to the neutrality of the armed forces and claimed that this was only done to recruit members from the army in case of a civil war planned out by the Workers Socialist Party and the Dorvish Communist Party. In the end, elections came, and the right alliance won. After a small period of discontent from the leftist parties, the All-Dorvischer Verband used emergency powers to illegalize and exile members from the Workers Socialist Party and the Dorvish Communist Party alike, and an exile that lasted 20 years began. Although a group of members from each party stayed in Dorvik, militancy became almost non-existant under the All-Dorvischer Verband's rule. ''The Return of Socialism 20 years after being exiled from Dorvik, Destina Ruhr, currently living in the Dundorf Demokratische Republik, was called back by old members and intellectuals in Dorvik in order to bring back the Workers Socialist Party and socialism as a whole to the country. After returning and declaring the reformation of the party in the then abandoned Trade Union Congress, members from all around Terra came back in order to celebrate the return of libertarian and socialist ideals to Dorvish society. Leadership Syndikatskongress Faction Share The Trade Union Congress is composed of 300 seats divided between each faction.